The bad guy
by a.son.do.mar
Summary: Dos mini-viñetas, dos visiones de la serie. Filosofía de andar por casa y Breaking Bad. 1- Jesse Pinkman nació en una familia bien, pero en algún momento de su vida sintió que pertenecía a otro mundo. 2- Walter descubre que no hay límites. Spoiler de la segunda temporada. Complete pero quizá vuelva a actualizar.
1. Chapter 1

**Breaking Bad no me pertenece. Si así fuera, Heisenberg llevaría sombrero a todas horas.**

**Recordé el final de la segunda temporada de esta serie y quise escribir sobre ello, aunque derivó en una visión filosófica de la misma. Algún spoiler hasta el principio de la tercera temporada.**

**The bad guy**

La casa de la familia de Jesse Pinkman siempre está impecable. La ropa que usan no tiene ni una sola arruga. Hasta los libros de la biblioteca familiar carecen de polvo. Su madre se para a hablar con las vecinas, planean cenas. Su padre, cuando llega por la tarde, comenta en un largo monólogo las características deseables en alguien decente. Son factores invariables. Ese, para Jesse Pinkman, es el mundo armónico.

No muy lejos de ahí, pulula a sus anchas el desorden. Habita en los hogares de los que sirven mesas, conducen taxis, reparten propaganda, limpian baños, viven de ayudas, llevan la ropa sudada, se emborrachan en los bares, roban, contratan prostitutas, se prostituyen. Esas personas dicen palabras que despiertan la mirada nerviosa de su madre. Esas personas no son decentes, nunca lo serán. Esa es una virtud inherente al nacer y una vez que se entra en contacto con el desorden, no se puede retroceder.

Sin embargo, se cruzan a veces. Jesse los ve en su misma escuela. Son algunos de sus compañeros, son esos que no podrían encajar en su mundo familiar por su olor amargo, sus palabras, la oscuridad bajo sus ojos. Pero ellos parecen felices, se ríen sin miedo, todo les da igual, nunca se odian a sí mismos. Lo invitan a entrar en el desorden. Hablando con ellos, descubre que no es feliz en su casa siempre limpia. Que el otro mundo es mucho más interesante, que allí pertenece realmente, que ha nacido en el lugar equivocado. La sangre se acelera en él. Las posibilidades son infinitas. Lleva muchos años buscando la aprobación de su familia en vano. Porque él nunca podrá ser como su padre quiere, porque él dibuja monstruos que nadie entiende y no deja de oír que es demasiado mayor para eso. Pero en el desorden, él es superior a su padre.

Cuando Mr. White, perteneciente a ese mundo limpio y ordenado, le pide ayuda, parece una broma. Precisamente él, quien tanto le mandaba miradas compasivas, creyendo ingenuo que todavía podía volver del caos.

Ahora Mr. White le pide cocinar. Y los mundos están tan juntos que parecen el mismo. Parece que nunca ha existido tal separación. Que todos se sumergen en un amasijo de caos, sin excepción.

Más tarde, solo así se explica que Jane sea tan problemática y al mismo tiempo sea virtud.

La separación es evidente para Mr. White. Está su familia y está el resto. Son escoria, como la adicta de Jane. Por eso ni se inmuta cuando muere escupiendo su verdadera esencia.

Pinkman acepta quién es. _The bad guy._ No sospecha de que para Mr. White no es más que el puente necesario. De que está Heisenberg y están los demás.

**Espero que os gustase. Sobre la imagen, tenía más sentido coger una de Jesse, pues se centra en él. Pero creo que esa representa muy bien el texto.**


	2. Crónica de los montruos invisibles

En uno de esos momentos breves pero intensos de inspiración se me ocurrió otra visión de la misma serie, esta vez centrado en Walter. Dedicada a mi amiga CieloCriss.

**The bad guy**

_**Crónica de los monstruos invisibles**_

Niño. Cinco años. Abre el armario de su cuarto. No hay monstruos. Ni rastro. Le libera. Duerme en paz. Nunca los hubo.

Séptimo curso. Meses temiendo suspender música. Será terrible. Llegan las notas. Tres setenta. Mira el número varios minutos. Y no pasa nada.

Se enamora. Se juran amor eterno. Ella conoce a otro. Lo deja. Vuelve a casa solo, con la vista en el suelo. Y no pasa nada.

Una llamada. Su padre está en el hospital, es su segundo infarto. Otra llamada. Sus temores se cumplen. Y descubre que no pasa nada. Nunca es como creía.

Walter puede actuar. Puede evitar que Jane se ahogue en su propio vómito. Sabe cómo hacerlo. Pero no lo hace. Solo mira. Solo son segundos. Y se va. Y no pasa nada. No hay señal alguna de que algo haya cambiado. No se escapa su alma ni su piel se vuelve cetrina. No hay excusas rebotando en su cabeza ni una conciencia de pega buscándolas. No. No ha costado. Abrió el armario y no había monstruo alguno. Solo ha sido otro descubrimiento, otro giro más a ninguna parte. Como todo.


End file.
